Telling a secret
by NeiaVixon249
Summary: This is connected to my first oneshot. Enjoy and the story will explain itself. Oh yes... this includes a quite bit of Gibson/ Chiro yaoi... a bit.
1. baby? WHERE?

I don't own the hyperforce so shut up and read before I decide to delete this tory just to piss you off.

part 1

Chiro's throat was caught on air as he saw blood spots on the ground that started from a transporting tube to the hyperforce's very own scientist's room.

Mr. Hal Gibson.

"Gibson, are you in he-" He froze as he heard small quite whimpers and what seemed to be an infant holding back tears. Chiro continued into the room following the trail of dots of red, and with turning around to a corner made from the bed he saw it. "Gibson?" a blue furred primate: small, young, infact only three years old. Grabbing a blanket off Gibson's bed he had it fold in half and set it besides him. He glanced for a second to find Gibson crying holding his arm in pain as blood flowed slowly from it. "Tsk tsk." Gibson was suddenly toke his attension away from his bleeding arm to find Chiro smiling and holing his hands out.

"Come on Hal. There's nothing to worry about. Come here."

That was enough to get the blue infant to come close to his so Chiro could scoop Gibson in his arms.

"Whathappenednext? COMEONPLEASE?" Otto asked chiro. It was three hours ago since Chiro found Gibson as an infant, Antauri took care of Gibson's large scaring cut as chiro cleaned it, and now Otto was asking for the real story.

"Alright, so I went around the corner of the bed and there he was. Crying, whimpering, holding his arm in pain. But that brings up a big question, 'what caused the cut'? I believe it was a broken beaker Gibson took for granted but I looked and nope. Not a single one." Chiro spoke quietly. His forgotten years with Gibson had been locked in his mind for years, the strength of protecting those short innocent momonts were so strong not even Antauri has penetrated that part of Chiro's mind. Chiro tuned his direction to his third in command. "Hey Nova, is Gibson still sleeping?" Nova turned to face him. He still couldn't believe that Gibson was so sma- no not small, tiny.

"Yeah he is," Nova replied " You know it's funny. When he's an adult he won't sleep for a second just so he could finnish an experiment, and now he's a baby and his schedule switched." Chiro smiled when he automatically caught the glint in Nova's eyes.

'well Sprx has been sending her hints..." chiro's mind replied to the boy himself. Nova continued to slide her hand softly on Gibson's small cheek.

"Well as soon as Antauri and Sprx join us here there's something I have to tell you guys."

"Like what?" Otto asked.

"Something pretty secret."

"Chiro." Nova warned. "Have you been keeping MORE secrets from us?"

Chiro had a smile creep up on his face.

Antauri and Sprx then just entered the room.

"Here's the thing: Gibson and I are the ony one's who know this secret."

end of part one

LE GASP! WHAT IS THE SECRET?

WHY DOES THE BLUE MONKEY AND THE BOY ONLY KNOW THIS ONE PARTICULAR SECRET!

WHY DOES THE BOY TEL NOW!

WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH CUPCAKES!

Absoloutly nothing. :)


	2. Antauri is so out of character tonight

Srmthfg doesn't belong to me so shut up, read, and be happy.  
... Or I will come after you.

Part two

"WHAT?" Antauri exclaimed. Sprx's jaw dropped, Nova's eyes grew as large as Otto's, and Gibson was just looking curious.

Chiro blushed while his monkeys were(besides Gibson) pretty much... dropping uh... you know what.

"Well it's HAS been a long time since-" Chiro began.

"No- NO! How is that even possible ! We were asleep for decades! How could of you met Gibson when you were just SEVEN!" Antauri screeched. Chiro looked at the ground a bit depressed that his own father figure was against this whole secret. "It couldn't be possible!" Antauri ranted on and it was soon enough Chiro snatched Gibson from Nova's arms and fled to his room not only broken but angry.

"Antauri," Otto started "it is posible, we never had calender or clocks and the data computers the Alchemist had when he worked on our armor never told us about the time, year. It just is possible." Antauri took a breath then turned to his tube. All he did was say goodnight and leave to his room not concerned over the boy. "... Do you think we should do something? ... Guys?"

"Well how Chiro is upset and Antauri isn't willing to listen I think we should give them space. For now, let's try to get on with life." Nova retreated to her room leaving Sprx and Otto. Otto knew he had to give up this time and sayed good night to Sprx.

With Chiro and Gibson...

Chiro softly kissed Gibson's forehead and let the blanket fall onto both of them. Turning on his back, Chiro glanced at Gibson with concerned.

'Just wait until Antauri listens.' Then a smile crept on his face. 'Just wait untill Antauri knows Gibson's REAL gender.'

In a random dream...

Chiro who was nine now with a young girl monkey. The girl was blue furred and had black felt eyes. The bottle in the middle of the circle in which chiro and the girl were in with other kids. The bottle first stopped on Chiro, then the girl mokney. Chiro stared at her blushing, he gulped for a second looked away. "what's wrong?'

"Nothing it's just tha-"

"Hey monkey boy just kiss her already!"

Chiro blushed more and the girl stared in wonder as his face drew closer to her's. Closer and closer until.

Cliff hang-aaahh!

Oh yes Voice of the Universe, your wrong. MUFFINS. THOSE ARE THE BLOOD OF THE UNIVERSE.

OBEY ME FOR I AM THE APPRENTICE OF DEATH. 


	3. Rainbowdash underwear and nipplebiting

part three!

Chiro eyes flittered open slowly as the quiet morning was cut off early. 'WHAT THE HELL?' his tongue was pressed on his pillow and he was pretty sure he was making out with it earlier as the bottom of his nose felt wet. Gibson was gone- WAIT. GONE!

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Chiro screamed as he threw out of bed and started searching all over his room for the missing monkey. Then Sprx walked in...

"Hey kid I found Gibson crawling in the lab. It seems that- Are you wearing Rainbow Dash boxers?" Chiro flashed his head back at Sprx.

"HEY. RAINBOW DASH IS AWESOME. Anyways, why was Gibson in the lab!" Chiro blushed as he forced on light blue pajama pant. Sprx shrugged and they walked to the main room.

Gibson then did something that Chiro laughed non-stop about.

"N- No Gibson you don't bite my- QUIT BITING MY NIPPLE!"

R&R IF YOU WANT INFANT GIBSON TO BITE YOUR NIPPLE!

gIBSON: what! 0.0 


End file.
